


Memories // Wangxian

by honeyzbear



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyzbear/pseuds/honeyzbear
Summary: (Modern AU)//Wei Wuxian suffers from Amnesia after an accident. Usually forgetting who people are rather quickly, which easily annoys people who are getting to know him since all that happens is a game of repeating the same thing.Except for Lan Wangji, a doctor for the hospital Wei Wuxian is currently at.He's willing to help Wei Wuxian and not give up like others did.He wanted to help Wei Wuxian make memories. Unforgettable ones.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, wei wuxian/lan zhan
Kudos: 17





	Memories // Wangxian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do not know much about amnesia or hospitals so im sorry if any of it is wrong.  
> I will try to do as much research as i can so its correct, please dont be afraid to tell me if im wrong. Thanks! Enjoy <3  
> [Not Proof Read]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji gets informed about his new patient suffering from amnesia. Hes completely set on making sure he can get him to remember and make memories. Ones with him, his family and his friends. And Lan Wangji doesnt plan on giving up any time soon no matter how hard it may turn out.

#  New Patient 

'Doctor Lan!'  
'Yes Qing?', he looked up from his desk to see the girl panting as if she just ran a marathon to get to him.  
'New..Patient..Amnesia', she attempted to get the words out but only managed to get the important ones out, and the main one spiking the attention of doctor Lan, Amnesia.  
'Amnesia?'  
She nodded, finally gaining back her breath to talk, 'Yes, apparently he had been in an accident when he was younger and it ended up leaving brain damage causing the amnesia to form, according to the paperwork, hes your patient to try help, heres the files', she handed him the files as he questioned why he was assigned the job of looking after the boy.  
He flicked through the files and looked at the important notes.  
_Name: Wei Wuxian, birthname: Wei Ying_ Wei Wuxian? _Was in a crash when he was young causing severe brain damage which lead to amnesia_ A crash? Wonder what happened.  
He looked up at Qing, 'When is he arriving?'  
'im not sure Wangji, I think he might be here already though'  
'Oh really? Well i'll see if my brother knows anything'  
'Alright then, see you later', he nodded back to Qing as to say goodbye, leaving his office he went to his brothers. Which was conveniently close to his own, he walked down the hallways nodding hello to the other staff and patients he knew of.

As he approached he saw his brother leaving the office, 'Xichen! Xichen!', Wangji called out his brothers name as Xichen waved, walking towards him.  
'Hello brother', he smiled and kept walking as Lan Zhan trailed behind him.  
'Guessing your here for the new patient?', Wangji nodded. His brother knew everything, maybe that was because he was holding the files for Wei Wuxian or it was because he was the head of the department.  
'Yes..apparently he was in an accident when he was very young and it caused the amnesia'  
'Mn'  
'His name is Wei Wuxian right?'  
'Mn.' Xichen looked at his brother who had been looking through the files again.  
'You know, this is his 7th hospital i believe'  
'Since he got amnesia?', Xichen shook his head.  
'Since the beginning of this year'  
'What?', Lan Zhan was beyond shocked by hearing such thing, 7 hospitals since this year? How?  
'Usually the patients with amnesia should stay in the same place so they dont get confused often but the hospitals he has been to had no patience with him.'

No patience? That annoyed Lan Zhan, they cant blame Wei Wuxian for not managing to understand so they had no reason to make him move so much. It was only september yet 7 hospitals had no patience? Ridiculous.  
Lan Xichen stopped walking and looked at his brother who was in deep thought until Xichen spoke up.  
'I assigned you to help him'  
'Why me though?', he looked at his brother, full of curiosity but his expression stayed blank.  
'Because, your patient and are very smart, i believe you can help him'  
'Brother i do not know if i can'  
'Wangji, dont doubt yourself, look, hes already here now okay? Hes in room 314, opposite Xiao Xingchen.', Lan Zhan nodded, and informed his brother he will visit soon considering his family may be with him at the moment and he didnt feel like disturbing them.  
'Alright, lets get some lunch and then we can visit him together alright?', Lan Zhan agreed, somewhat relieved his brother would visit with him.

##### Cafeteria

Wen Qing automatically spotted Lan Wangji as he walked into the cafeteria with his brother, she waved to him and signaled for him to come over and sit with her.  
Looking at his brother, he nodded, 'Ill get your food, go sit down', Lan Zhan nodded. Although he didnt give a verbal answer his brother understood. Considering Wangji doesnt talk or show much emotion, Lan Xichen has learned how to read his brothers emotions and what he means by simple gestures such as nodding. The only thing that comes out of his short and emotionless status is being a doctor. For when he has to talk to a family member and give off bad news, although its not always useful for good news or when hes meant to be sympathetic but cant bring himself to do so.

Thats the reason he decided to give Wangji the chance to talk to someone more hoping it'll help him show more emotion or talk more. He doesnt mind which as long as something happens. Seeing an actual smile filled with emotion is what Xichen needs to see. Just once more. 

Xichen watched his brother walk over and sit opposite Qing, deciding not to keep his brother waiting he went off to get their food.

'Oh! My brothers coming today', Qing smiled as she thought about Ning. They havent been able to see eachother much lately due to Qings busy schedule.  
'Oh he is?'  
'Yeah, hes going to see Wuxian', Lan Zhan nodded.  
'Are you going to see him soon?', once again, only a nod was the answer.  
'Gosh i hope this'll make you talk more', she looked at Lan Zhan and saw a scowl on his face causing her to laugh and it to immediately disappear. You see, he wanted to talk more and show more to himself but couldnt do it. When he was a kid, all he done was talk and show emotion until the passing of his mother. It completely tore him apart and he felt like he wasnt worth of showing emotions. He also felt like, part of his emotions simply got locked away along with her, as if, she was the key to them and he was the lock.

Lose the key, lose whats inside the locked door.

The key was his mother, he was the lock and his emotions were what was inside.

As he was thinking, he missed most of what Qing had said. He was only dragged from his thoughts as his brother placed a tray of food in front of him and sat beside him, thanking his brother for collecting the food for him.  
'I wont be able to help you while your with Wuxian by the way Wangji', he looked up and tilted his head slightly as if asking why.  
She sighed, knowing Wangji missed out on what she was saying but continued anyways, 'Im going to be helping Ning, hes been struggling a lot lately, I also have to keep Xue Yang from continuing annoying Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen.', Xichen chuckled lightly upon hearing that.  
'Did he not attempt to attack Song Lan the other day because he couldn't see Xingchen?'  
'Yep, Song Lan has a cut but its nothing too serious'  
'Well good luck looking after Xue Yang then', Qing give Xichen a sarcastic smile as she turned back to Wangji, 'I  
may be able to come help sometimes, Ning might visit Wuxian a few times as well', he nodded.  
Lan Zhan noticed the other two had started eating and he hadnt. So he started eating, keeping his posture like his uncle had always educated.

He ate peacefully until Qing shouted, causing the attention to be on them and Wangji to shrink in his chair slightly. He hated the attention being near him, it felt like it ruined his bubble of peace.

'Ning Ning! Over here!', Qing waved and her brother cautiously walked over and sat next to her. Although he had already met the two Lan brothers he was still cautious around everyone and everything. Except Qing and Wuxian.

Wen Ning mumbled a quick greeting to the Lan Brothers who nodded in return. 

After a few minutes of talking between the 3 doctors, Wen Ning looked up and gave a look to Lan Zhan as if asking for his attention but with out trying to do it directly. Lan Zhan felt the weight of the boys eyes on him and instinctively looked over, meeting with a pair of shimmering emerald eyes, looking as if he might cry at any moment for whatever unexpected reason. Lan Zhan immediately regretted looking over, he knew the look Ning was giving him. Questions and tears.

Not that he didnt want to answer questions, no he was fine with that. Tears? Yeah maybe not, hes certainly not the best person at comforting. As soon as he knows he has to comfort someone he panics and tenses up.

'I..', Ning had started speaking, Qings attention stopped and immediately went to his brother while Xichen only listened and looked elsewhere.

'I'm sorry if i make you awkward at anytime but..i can stay with Wei Wuxian right..?', Ning muttered his question quietly and quickly, Wangji barely catching it, more or less he nodded showing it was okay.  
'Dont worry about making me feel awkward too', _i always am anyways, is what he wanted to say but stopped himself not wanting to worry the boy. _.__  
'One..One last thing, will you make sure hes okay..? Maybe he can have fun and not forget for once..', Lan Zhan watched as the boys eyes shimmered like glass, ready to break any minute and let loose his tears.  
'Of course, ill make sure he can make memories, _unforgettable ones _', Lan Zhan looked at Ning who luckily didnt break but almost looked relieved thinking about his best friend making memories that he couldnt forget.__

____//_ _ _ _

____Lan Xichen and Wen Qing watched the interaction between the two boys. Xichen smiled fondly at it as Wen Qing looked ecstatic, one at her brother for talking and two at Lan Wangji. She knew Wangji never broke his word, it was like a rule, _one of many _that he followed and never strode away from.___ _ _ _

______Meanwhile Lan Xichen was proud of himself. He knew he was right about letting his brother look after Wei Ying and now he was even more sure about it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He may finally see that smile hes been longing for._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This chapter was short and rushed. I'm very sorry about that, im also sorry if theres any mistakes. I'm still getting used to writing on AO3. I will try my best to improve though!  
> Also for future references im sorry if the narrative is a mess, most the time i have no clue what im writing lol.  
> Sorry for any mistakes about amnesia as well, i'm gonna try do more research on it but yeah. Hope you understand and that you all enjoyed! Thank you !!


End file.
